


Party at Malfoy manor

by villainelffangirl



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Love Triangle, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: Reader is at a party hosted by Draco at his family home set a few years after your class graduated from Hogwarts. There you get to talking with his father. Lucius MalfoyI do not condone cheating
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Party at Malfoy manor

It’s been a few years since my class graduated hogwarts. I still have nightmares of my last year. The death eaters patrolling the halls, the spells we were forced to perform on our fellow classmates. The constant fear of what will happen if we angered the “teachers”. And then worst of all, the battle. And here I am now, at a party held in the home of a former death eater and classmate of mine. The Malfoy family have been trying so hard to prove that they were not on the side of the, now dead, dark lord anymore. I heard that Draco figured that the best first step towards “redemption” would be to throw a party to celebrate the death of he who must not be named and invite all his old classmates. At least those of us who were still alive that is. I decided it would be best to give them the benefit of the doubt, after all I watched as the Malfoy family did leave the battlefield. They all looked so broken that day. 

The party was being held at the Malfoy family manor. The main gathering places were the main dining hall and back courtyard, with a seating area setup in the sitting rooms. The dining hall was decorated in the house colours in each of the four corners. We were all encouraged to wear our house patches or colours. The event was sort of a reunion slash memorial for those who died.   
They even had a wall with photos of all the people who died at the battle of hogwarts. So many young souls lost. I lost a couple of friends that day. I didn’t bother dressing up too much. I just wore a pair of black slacks, a matching black blouse with my (House) pin on my lapel. 

I spent the night talking with a few old friends and classmates. After graduating my friend Paddy started working in a potion supply shop. She told me how she heard Harry and Ron just finished their aura training but Ron quit to help out his brother George at his shop. And Hermione was working for the ministry of magic. I kind of felt embarrassed at my lack of success. All I wanted to do was create wands. Wands that not only looked spectacular but could help the welder perform the most amazing spells. Unfortunately that was a hard industry to break into. I was stuck as a waitress slash house keeper at the leaky cauldron. I was (Age) years old and I was not where I wanted to be at this point of my life. I felt like a total failure. 

Tonight I just wanted to relax and take my mind off everything. I had just finished talking to this blond haired guy I did potions with when Draco made his way over to us. He and his mother were  
Making sure to give every guest some of their time. 

“How are you guys?” He greeted with a fake smile. He looked tired. Malfoy must have been on his feet all night. We both said we were good. The three of us chatted for a few minutes before I excused myself and made my way over to the drink table. I grabbed a cup and poured myself a glass of punch. The punch was blue with gummy fish swimming through the alcoholic liquid. It was fun trying to scoop one up with the ladle. 

“(Y/N) is it?” I lifted my head and turned towards Lucius Malfoy. He looked so much better then last time I saw him. Life had returned to his face. 

I had first met Lucius in Flourish and Blotts Bookseller before my second year at Hogwarts. I was somewhat friends with Draco back then, a few people said he had a crush on me but I never really liked him that way. He was just so..... spoiled. Back then I liked to joke that he was nothing more then bratty kid who needed his butt kicked. But his dad. Even at a young age I thought he was handsome but I knew better then to let anyone know how I felt. As time went on I grew to know how cruel and hateful this man truely was and I chose distanced myself from Draco and everything to do with the family. Especially after Lucius arrest. But there was something different about him. He still had a dark aura, but it wasn’t as frightening as it was when I was a teenager. I found it quite intriguing. 

“You were friends with Draco weren’t you?” He asked, grabbing a drink for himself. He took a step closer to me. He was standing so close I could almost smell him. 

“Yes but we sort of drifted apart as we got older”, I replied taking a sip from my cup. I giggled when the gummy fish swam by my lip. “Sorry. Ticklish”, I blushed in embarrassment. 

"So what have you been up to since you graduated?" He asked. I looked down embarrassed and told him.

"It doesn't pay much but it takes up too much of my time so I can't get a second job. It sucks because I am on the verge of being evicted. I'm close to just getting a job in the muggle world", I joked. 

"What a coincidence", he replied. 

"What do you mean?" I asked taking another sip from my cup.

“It’s been hard to hire staff because of.... you know and since losing our house elf it takes forever to clean. How would you like a job?” He asked staring up at the ceiling. “The pay probably isn’t much more then what you are already getting at the leaky cauldron but you will be able to live here rent free. How good are you at cooking?"

"My boss said I'm adequate. That's the highest compliment you can get from that guy", I replied. 

"Well why don't you come by the house tomorrow and you can do a trial for the job. I'm sure after tonight the house could do with a cleaning", he laughed. “But why don’t I give you a tour of the house tonight?" I placed my empty cup down on the table and quickly picked out the gummy fish before dropping it into my mouth. Lucius lead me out of the dining hall past all the guests. He showed me to the kitchen, it was a surprising mixture of both modern and old style applices. He lead me out through the gardens and back the sitting room. He left me alone for a few minutes to let his wife, Narcissa, know that he may have found a new house keeper. She looked past her husband to smile at me. She looked so grateful that someone was finally willing to work for them. Really I was just that desperate for something even the slightest bit better then what I already had. 

"May we continue?" He asked, guestering me towards one of the hallways. The hall was barely lit. The walls were covered in paintings of both members of the Malfoy family long since passed, as well as famous members of the wizarding community. Lucius stopped suddenly in front of me causing me to bump into him.   
We were so close, I could feel the warmth radiating off his body. 

The people in the portraits fleed their paintings to hide in another area of the manor. Clearly something wasn’t right.

“Are you alright?” Lucius asked me as he turned to face me. He grabbed a strand of my (H/L) (H/C) hair and tucked it behind my ear. 

“I’m alright?” I nervously replied. The feelings I had for him as a young girl came flooding back. I tried to look away and stop myself from blushing. Mr Malfoy gently lifted my chin up to look at him. He looked me deep in the eyes before leaning towards me. He wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me into a sudden kiss. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss.Luscious pinned me against the hallway wall and forced his hand down the front of my pants and into my underwear. I whimpered into his mouth as his finger tips found my clit. He started to slowly and generally rub it in small circles. I broke the kiss and bit my lower lip to quiet myself as he moved his fingers down into my slit and plunged into my hole.   
This was dangerous. Not only were we in the hallway of a crowded house but his wife and son were entertaining said guests in the next room. I prayed no one wondered into this hall while we were here. 

His lips attacked my throat as he plunged his fingers deep into me over and over again. I reached my hand towards his crotch and rubbed it along his hard bulge. His lips soon met mine. I lifted my leg and wrapped it around his waist pulling him in closer. 

The door creaked at the end of the hall. I could hear the voices of a couple of people chatting. They hadn’t noticed us yet. Lucious wrapped his arms around us and apparated us into another room. The room was large but not quite large enough to be the master bedroom, and had very little furniture. Just a bed covered in forest green and black sheets, a bedside table and a dresser. Probably a guest room. Lucious lifted me up into his arms and carried me to the bed. He through me down onto the bed and begun stripping out of his robes. I watched him as he pealed off later by later of his cloths exposing his well toned body to me. I had to admit, he was very fit for a man has age. I began unbuttoning my shirt when he was down to his briefs. I kicked off my shoes then pulled off my shirt and undid the button on my pants. I hadn’t even got them to my knees before Lucious yanked them down the rest of the way and pushed me back to lay on the bed. He pulled my hips to the edge of the bed and yanked my underwear down my legs. He placed his hands on my knees, parting them and he knelt down between them. 

“Oooohhhh god!” I cried as his lips met my clit. He gently sucked and kissed my bud, swirling his tongue around it slowly in a clockwise motion. I reached my hands down and ran my fingers through his long blonde hair. His tongue changed direction as he slid a finger slowly into my opening. “Please...... more”, I begged. Lucious moaned against my womanhood, the vibrations of his mouth made me tremble with desire. He added a second finger and picked up his pace. He flicked his tongue over my bud and pumped his wrist in and out of me at a steady pace. I wrapped my legs around his shoulders and tightened my grip on his hair. 

“It’s.... okay...... to scream”, he said between licks. “No one.... will hear”. He added a third finger and thrust them in hard and increased his speed. I screamed as I came hard. No one my age has ever made me feel this good. 

I lay there panting as he pushed my legs off of him and stood between them at the edge of the bed. I looked up at him, my heart racing. I watched as he stripped off his briefs, exposing his long hard rod. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and reached towards it. I wrapped my fingers around his shaft and slowly pumped. I leant forward to return the favour but was stopped when Lucious placed his fingers against my lips. 

“Get on all fours and turn around”, he ordered, sternly. I did as I was told and got on all fours, facing away from him. I flinched as his fingers traces the curves of my back and traveled down towards my hips. I felt his rod at my opening. He ran the tip over my hole before slowly pushing inside of me. “Good girl”, he whispered as he continued to push into me. He placed his hand at the base of my neck and pushed my head down into the sheets. He thrust into me all the way. “So young”, he pulled out before thrusting into me deeply. “So tight”. He began thrusting into me hard. He grabbed a hold of my hips and held me in place. 

“Ooohhh goddd! Ooohhhh Lucius!” I cried out. I let out a yelp when I felt him slap me on my rear. I bit down on the sheets as he thrust deeper and deeper inside of me. He slapped me a couple more times. I screamed into the sheets. Before I was able to reach my peak he pulled out of me. He grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me around to face him. He lifted me up from the bed and sat me down onto the bedside table, slamming into me again. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he continued to slam me into the wall over and over again. The bedside table slammed into the wall with every thrust. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and dug my nails into his back. He let out a pained hiss. I pulled his face down to me and kissed him, sliding my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance as he wrapped his hand around my (B/S) breast. My legs tightened around him as I came, screaming into his mouth. 

“Lucius?” I shrieked pulling away, throwing my head back. Lucius lifted me up off the table and carried me back over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and encourage me to ride him. 

“That’s a good girl”, he said as I rode him hard. I buried my fingers in Lucius’s hair as he leant his head down and sucked on one of my nipples. He then moved his mouth over to the other. 

“Lucius”, I moaned. “Move deeper into the bed”, I asked hoping he would grant me this small piece of control. He moaned around my nipple and shifted his body into the centre of the bed. I gently pushed his shoulders down until he was lying in the bed. I spun around and straddled his waist facing away from him and lowered myself back onto his rod. As I rode him I felt his large hands grab my wrists and held them behind my back. 

I could feel myself begin to cum again. And judging by the grip on my arms, So was Lucius. 

“Face me”, he ordered, letting go of my hands. I turned around and continued to ride him. He flipped us over and through my legs over his shoulders. He plowed me, his thrusts were hard and fast. I screamed once more as he yelled out in ecstasy, cuming deep inside of me. 

Lucius rolled off me to lay beside me. He wrapped his arm around my should and pulled me to rest my head in his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his racing heart. 

I was almost asleep before the realisation of what I just did hit me. 

“What we just did was really bad”, I said, still laying on his chest. “You are married. I don’t think me working here is such a good idea”. Lucius placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head I look up at him. 

“You don’t need to worry about my wife. She has a job outside of the home”, he leant down and kissed my lips. “She will never know”.


End file.
